titans_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Donna Troy
"Fuck! Fuck! God, I'm fucking sorry! Everything I was fucking up in the past two months is a damn mistake..oh..fuck. They're maggots! All of them! Oh...God." ''-Donna Troy-Wilson circa 2017'' Donna Troy-Wilson is the current queen of Themyscira, a former member of the Titans, and a co-leader to Titans International. She is married to Ren Wilson. Instead of the famous overrated thirst-galore Pre-52 character, this version is instead based on the New 52 version of the character. Fuck your Rebirth shit, too. 2008 Her origin contains the same elements from the canonical Prime Earth version with Pre-52 elements; born as a younger sister of Diana through a magical process,joining the Titans, and being killed by a Superman Android as Wonder Girl. 2015 After her death, her body was preserved by Derinoe's faction as a contingency plan in case political matters went downhill, starting with Diana's acension to the throne. Sure enough, she was resurrected years later in a clay and blood sacrifice ritual, given the throne as second in line,starting a civil war, committing a genocide, and thrown in prison. This would eventually bite her in the ass in 2015. Hard. Ha ha, jokes on you, Donna, you disobedient whore. The rebirthing ritual granted her newfound abilities; the ability to detach limbs, to regenerate wounds, and an immunity from death. Because of Derinoe's androphobia and misandry, the ritual destroyed Donna's reproductive system functions, rendering her infertile. Unlike in the comics, Donna regained the throne and Diana continued to her duties as Wonder Woman. She reunites with the team after her time in London. Donna does not become 'Fate.' 2015-2016 Donna participated in missions with the Titans, notably a clandestine mission involving children's nursery rhymes, after which she fell into a coma. She and other like-minded Titans broke off from the team, feeling it was too corrupt and unstable to serve humanity, founding Titans International. Around this time, she began a relationship with Ren Wilson, one that eventually evolved into marriage, while Keith Anderson and many others screamed and cried into their pillows screeching bloody murder, while others like Jason Todd and his many half-brothers just got mad, oops. She deals with her own self-made problems elsewhere. Formerly a murderous straw feminist, Donna's personality evolved over time as she eventually became more approachable. She seems to be capable of feeling emotions and loving certain people, shown in her relationship with Ren. She has toned down her image, wearing civilian clothing instead of a full armor suit. Recently, her personality has de-evolved into a mix of a seemingly docile, dead state in public, a ruthless, inhuman streak in conflict matters, and still an insubordinate mindset elsewhere, rolling through the bargaining stage of grief as time grinds on. 2016-''' Donna's political policies in Themyscira were a continuation of Diana's but with an edge; progression, male tolerance, and isolationism, giving male Amazons second-class citizenship, with heterosexuality recently stated as the norm and same-sex relationships highly frowned upon after Derinoe. Isolationism was the preferred foreign policy after repeated attacks from Jason Todd. Feminism is not supported. Insert some other misc. info that Donna wanted '''BAWWLETED but is somehow still going on. Paraphernalia Donna's eyes are a light blue and her black hair is unkempt and messy. She has five outfits in her possession; her original armor, her modified armor, her Wonder Girl suit, her original civilian wear, and a grittier, more work-based wear, consisting of a stolen trench-coat type underclothing with dark trousers. Donna may have had a lasso in her possession as Wonder Girl, nicknamed the 'Lasso of Persuasion',having properties similar to Diana's, only forcing those ensnared in it to obey the wielder's commands, which you clearly haven't fucking done for three months in a row,dammit Donna. She uses standard Amazon weaponry when the situation calls for it. She possesses a small black Walther P38, a new addition to her inventory,but rarely ever uses it in battle because she's a weakling and it'll snap her wrist bones. Powers and Abilities Donna possesses standard Amazon abilities such as superhuman strength, reflexes, stamina, speed, durability, and flight, y'know, except when the environment is stronger than her.. Donna also possesses a healing factor where she could reattach severed limbs. Whether this is because she was resurrected with clay is unknown. She is unable to die from things that would normally kill a human being, which proves to very useful in some matters. In the case something is powerful enough to incapacitate Donna, it will result in a coma. This is due to Donna not possessing a thread obtained from the Fates.